1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat such as an automotive seat and, more particularly, to such seat which is manufactured by adhesively attaching a trim cover assembly to a cushion member formed by foaming in a mold in the external shape of the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, in order to manufacture a vehicle seat, conventionally, a trim cover assembly forming the outer surface of the seat and comprising a center portion (13) and side bolster portions (12), (12) formed of different materials is adhesively attached to a cushion member (10a) formed of a foam material. In this prior art seat, the trim cover assembly is formed into an integral body by sewing together the material of the center portion (13) and the material of the side bolster portions (12), (12), while the foamed cushion member (10a) is formed with cutaway grooves (21), (21) on the surface thereof at the positions thereof corresponding to the sewn portions (20), (20) of the above-mentioned trim cover assembly. Then, adhesives are applied over the entire surface of the cushion member (10a) and the the sewn portions (20), (20) of the trim cover assembly in which the center portion (13) is sewn together with the side bolster portions (12), (12) are inserted respectively into the cutaway grooves (21), (21) of the cushion member (10a) so that the center portion (13) and the side bolster portions (12) of the trim cover assembly are bonded and fixed to the cushion member (10a), (FIG. 2).
Accordingly, in the prior art seat, as mentioned above, the center portion (13) and the side bolster portions (12), (12) forming the trim cover assembly must be sewn up together to each other, which results in a poor efficiency in manufacturing the seat as well as requires skill in sewing the corners of the trim cover assembly. Also, after bonded to the cushion member (10a), the center portion (13) and the side bolster portions (12), (12) are connected integrally to each other. Therefore, when an occupant is seated on the center portion (13) (that is, loads are applied onto the center portion (13), then the center portion (13) is pulled by the side bolster portions (12), (12). In other words, the cushioning property of the cushion member (10a) lying under the center portion (13) is restricted by the side bolster portions (12), (12) so that a desired cushioning property can not be obtained.